


Oil on Water

by MadamPuddifoot9



Category: Shadowhun (tv)
Genre: 2x20, Desperate Sex, Dirty Talk, Freeform, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Make up sex, Malec, PWP, Porn, Post 2x20, Sexy Times, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Taken From Behind, forgivenwaa, makec sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 17:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11925681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamPuddifoot9/pseuds/MadamPuddifoot9
Summary: Magnus and Alec decide to take things slow after the war on Valentine ends but can they stop themselves? Clearly.... not.





	Oil on Water

The walk from the Hunter's Moon to Magnus' apartment block was long and Magnus was glad. He walked slowly through the streets of Brooklyn with the most important person in his world beside him. Alec had forbidden him from creating a portal home as he didn't want Magnus over doing his magic after the day they'd had. Magnus felt fine but he wasn't going to argue with Alec moments after their reunion. Plus the walk gave them more time together, and he had to admit that Alec fussing over him gave him fuzzy feelings.  
They had fallen into serious conversations after only a few moments. Magnus wanted nothing more than to keep it light, to take the night off from being the high warlock and make Alec forget he ran the institute but he knew it was impossible. Valentine may have been defeated but there was still a lot of mess that needed cleaned up.  
Alec was walking him home, they were going to talk but then he had to get back to headquarters for an early start. Magnus felt selfish because all he wanted was to take Alec home and hold him and never let go. He wanted to kiss him, to make out for hours and put any insecurities Alec might still have about their relationship to rest. He wanted to love him the whole night long until neither of them could remember their names ... but he wasn't being selfish with Alec. Not tonight. His duty as the leader of the institute would come first. 

There was a slight nip in the air and Alec pulled the sleeves of his black sweater down a little bit more over his hands.  
Magnus smiled a little. Alec always ran cold, that's where they differed a lot, Magnus was always warm. He loved when Alec would practically sleep on top of him most nights; a total heat leech. So in one swift move Magnus slipped his black over coat off and held it out for Alec who didn't notice at first and walked a few steps farther.  
"Oh." He said when he noticed Magnus was behind.  
"Here." Magnus said holding his jacket out for Alec to slip into.  
"What are you doing?" Alec smiled looking curious.  
"You're cold, Alexander." Magnus told him.  
"Are you sure? I don't want you to be cold too." Alec said honestly  
Magnus tried not to roll his eyes and shook his jacket again.  
"I wouldn't have offered if I minded. Now come on."  
Alec hesitated for a second before he slipped his arms into the warm sleeves.  
Magnus pulled it over him. It was a great fit. He reached out and straightened the chains on the left shoulder.  
"It looks good on you." Magnus told him with a smirk.  
Alec looked down for a second and Magnus noticed him inhaling the scent before his whole frame relaxed.  
"Better?" He asked  
"Thank you." Alec responded with sincere eyes.  
"My pleasure." Magnus added hoping Alec didn't realise how much he was enjoying seeing his boyfriend in his coat.  
They began walking again. Shoulders brushing, arms touching and then Magnus' heart fluttered when Alec's fingers gently touched his, once, twice, then laced into his own.  
"I missed you so much." Magnus said before he could stop himself.  
Alec squeezed his fingers "I know, it's been..." he let out a bitter laugh, "look, it doesn't matter anymore. It's the past. We just need to..." he seemed lost for words  
"Start again?" Magnus offered sadly.  
"No." Alec shook his head "no. Maybe we could try and slow things down a little."  
Magnus' body jilted a little and Alec must have noticed  
"I mean... it's so intense, being like this. Not that I can compare it to  
anything else... I've never felt like this before, maybe, maybe it's just me..."  
Magnus stopped them again.  
"Hey." He said firmly, making Alec look him in the eye "it's not just you Alexander. I've never loved anyone like this before."  
He saw Alec's mouth turn up slightly. "And if you want to slow this down I'll do it. I'll do anything you want. Space... or..."  
"I don't want space." Alec said quickly, urgently. "Do you?"  
"No!" Magnus replied "that's the last thing I want." I want the exact opposite he thought to himself.  
"I need you to trust me." Alec said gently "and that's on me, I know, but I'll do everything I can to make you trust me again."  
Magnus sighed "that works both ways darling, I need you to forgive me for trusting the queen, I want you to know you can rely on me too."  
"I do forgive you." Alec said gently. "I understand."  
"Well then I need to forgive myself." Magnus said and he pulled their intertwined hands to start them walking again. The conversation had gotten very heavy very fast and Magnus found it was easier to talk when they were moving.  
"You have nothing to forgive." Alec added "you were protecting your people."  
"By throwing away everything I have." Magnus replied "I hurt you Alexander. I hurt myself by letting past insecurities creep up. It's not a mistake I'll be making again." He lifter their joined hands and kissed the back of Alec's hand.

They walked the rest of the way to Magnus' building making lighter conversation. "Well this is me." Magnus joked as they stopped outside the door.  
"I'll walk you in." Alec said and Magnus smiled; desperate to spend more time with him. He almost suggested taking the stairs but decided that was one step too far.  
When they stepped into the elevator Alec smirked when he caught sight of himself in Magnus coat in the mirrored wall.  
"Like what you see?" Magnus teased. The coat looked so good on Alec.  
"I do" Alec said when he turned to look back at Magnus. He carefully moved closer and pressed a kiss to Magnus' lips, he sighed contently and kissed Alec back.  
"I love you." Magnus whispered against Alec's mouth.  
"I love you." Alec echoed as their noses brushed together.  
Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's waist and hugged him tightly. Alec embraced him back with equal enthusiasm and they stayed like that until the elevator doors opened to the penthouse level.  
Grudgingly they broke apart, except their hands, and moved to Magnus' door.  
"Do you want to come in?" Magnus asked hopefully.  
"Yes." Alex said "but-"  
"- I understand" Magnus said quickly. Alec stood before him tall and strong. His arms now clasped behind his back. Magnus slid his hands under Alec's arms and gripped his waist.  
They held eye contact for a little too long, their eyes both burning with emotion and then Alec was backing him into the wall. Hard.  
Magnus ignored the bump to the back of his head and concentrated on Alec's lips on his. They were unyielding, both would surely be bruised as they attached each other. Magnus moaned as Alec's tongue pushed against his own and slipped his hand under Alec's coat- his coat- and under Alec's sweater until he could feel skin. He raked his nails down Alec's hard torso making the Shadowhunter squirm.  
Alec them moved his mouth to Magnus' jaw. His neck. His collarbone, and Magnus was a wreak in his arms, he squeezed Alec's butt cheeks and pushed their hips together.  
Alec groaned then pulled away.  
"I should go," he said looking pained.  
"Okay." Magnus nodded trying to calm his breathing "okay. That's... I'll call you tomorrow?"  
Alec smiled "I'd like that."  
The kissed quickly, a chaste one and then Alec turned back towards the elevator.  
Magnus couldn't let him leave. He quickly grabbed Alec from behind, his hand slipping around the front and down into Alec's pants.  
Alec threw his head back onto Magnus' shoulder and Magnus gripped his already hard cock.  
It felt so heavy and delicious in his hand, he'd missed this.  
"Fuck." Magnus said as he frantically began wanking Alec from behind. "Jesus. You're hard for me."  
"God Magnus." Alec panted "harder."  
And Magnus tugged him roughly.  
"I want to fuck you so bad." Magnus moaned into Alec's ear and Alec was undoing his own belt now making easier access for Magnus. He pushed his jeans and boxers down towards his knees.  
Before either of them knew it, Magnus had Alec pressed into the wall, one knee pushing his legs apart. Magnus unzipped his own jeans as Alec braced himself, both hands flat against the cool walls.  
Pushing the coat to the side and pulling Alec's hips back roughly Magnus then gripped his own painful erection and pumped.  
"Fuck me. Please, please- I need you inside me now- Magnus- please just-ugh! Yes! Ugh!"  
Magnus held Alec's hips for dear life as he pounded. Their skin slapping deliciously around the hallway.  
"Your dick is so big." Magnus groaned as he reached around Alec's hip and grabbed the large bouncing cock in his hand.  
He struck Alec's prostate and the Shadowhunter backed into him roughly.  
"Right there. Right there. Right there!" Alec roared as he hammered his hips back into Magnus' thrusts.  
"I'm cumming!" Alec cried out "I'm cumming! Yes. Yes! Oh! HERE IT COMES OH FUCK MAGNUS I'M CUMMING!"  
Magus exploded the second Alec's hot cum poured over his fist. He bit down on Alec's shoulder as he spurted inside him.  
Alec shot rope after rope over the wall, floor, and Magnus fist.  
"Jesus that's a lot of cum, handsome." Magnus admired as he determinedly forced every last drop out of Alec's dick.  
Alec was laying back into him. Panting. "We're really taking things slow then, huh?"  
Magnus laughed with him.  
"Please stay with me tonight." Magnus said loudly "please, Alec." He added gently "I need you. Don't leave me."  
"Never." Alec said confidently. "Now let's get cleaned up and inside before your neighbour's call the cops."  
Reluctantly Magnus pulled out from Alec's delicious heat and pulled his Shadowhunter towards the door. "I hope you're not tired? We have more makeup sex to get through."


End file.
